


Expect The Unexpected

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror!Ron Weasley, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Rentboy!Ron, Rimming, Ron going undercover as a rentboy, Ron wearing tight trousers and knickers, Shameless Smut, Smut, Undercover Missions, hung!Blaise, i don’t know what more to describe, rentboy, tattoo!Blaise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Out of all the things Ron has expected his afternoon to be, he definitely didn’t expect himself to go undercover as a rentboy to catch a murderer. But of course his life would have to be in a twist again when he encounters someone he hasn’t seen for 6 years.





	Expect The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit something, I came up with this idea while I was...*cough* watching a few things on the Internet *cough* and honestly it was a good idea anyway lmao, I’m pretty proud about this because my ass is sore from sitting too long to write for this even though it’s only 5k words.
> 
> Unbeta-d so excuse for the mistakes 
> 
> Also, Anouk (acciolun.a), this wasn’t a good birthday present but I hope I could dedicate this for you, I wish I could write some Drarry instead but apparently I’m still procrastinating  
> Also, i used “apparently” and “also” too much

 

 

Out of all the things Ron expected his afternoon to be, he definitely did not expected to be called to the Head Auror’s Office with Harry, and stuff like this could only be an emergency, which led to this moment now, he looked at Harry and nodded before opening the door

 

“Ah, boys, you’re here” Kingsley Shacklebolt gestured to Ron and Harry so they would sit down

 

“What’s wrong, Shacklebolt?” Ron asked eagerly

 

“Ah, yes…there has been a case going on…” Shacklebolt took a deep breath and sighed out “Recently there is a murderer going around, killing…prostitute…male prostitute, we found the second man yesterday, the guys that took the case said they could do it, but I have doubts” He coughed and intertwined his hands together down on the table “And I hope that you two could handle this”

 

“How?” Harry asked “Do you want us to go undercover or something?”

Shacklebolt stared at the two of them and Ron gaped at the minister

 

“Are you _serious?_ You want the both of us to go undercover?”

 

“Well, I was hoping you two could decide yourself, I only need one to be the bait, and the other would catch the killer, we also have backups” He replied to Ron and Ron looked at Harry with his ‘what the hell’ face

 

“ _Dibs on catching the killer_ ” Harry raised his hand quickly and said, Ron gasped at him “I’m sorry Ron, but Draco would _freak out_ if he found out I have to go undercover as a rentboy”

 

“Oh and so just because I’m all alone then I have to be the bait?” He shrieked at Harry and his best mate sighed

 

“Don’t worry, Ron, I’ll be there to catch the killer before he could do anything to you”

 

“It’s settled then, you two can start tonight. Dismissed” Shacklebolt said and began working again, not a care in the world

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“Seriously?” Ron whined “Why do I have to put makeup on?”

 

“Stay still” Pansy ordered and continued drawling lines on his eyes, he didn’t even know why she has to do this “You’re going to be a prostitute, you have to _look_ like a prostitute”

 

“Here, it’s the tightest trousers I could find in my closet that is in your size” Draco walked to the living room and threw the leather trousers on the chair, he sighed and sat down on Harry’s lap, kissing his fiancé on the lips “I haven’t worn that since the night I tried to flirt with Harry, so…5 years ago”

 

“So you said that the killer cut off the victim’s…private…parts after they did it?” Hermione asked quietly

 

“Just say they cut off their dicks, Mione” Pansy rolled her eyes at her wife and picked up something that Ron assumed it was a brush and started dabbing it on his cheeks

 

“Yeah, clean off…like a doll” Harry said “The pictures in the file were quite scary to look at, Auror John fainted”

 

“I’m just glad you didn’t agree to do it” Draco smiled “No offence, Ron, good luck”

 

“Okay shut up” Ron faked a laugh and grabbed Pansy’s wrist as soon as she brought up a lipstick to his face “Woah, what’s that?”

 

“A lipstick?” Pansy said sarcastically “Come on, it’d just be a little red so you’d look alive”

 

“I’m already alive enough”

 

“I’ll give you three seconds to release your grip on my wrist or else I’d tie you up and put this on you, I’m very good with ropes” Pansy threatened and Ron looked at Hermione, asking for help, instead, she just looked at him and shrugged, smiling

 

“She is…” Hermione trailed off and blushed, Ron sighed and closed his eyes, letting Pansy do whatever she wanted on him

 

“All done, now go put the trousers on” Pansy got up from the chair and threw the trousers on his lap, she collapsed down on the sofa and pulled Hermione in her lap “You look very much like a prostitute now, Ron”

 

“Ha-bloody-ha, shut up” Ron answered and walked in the bedroom to change. This wasn’t going to end well

 

 

 

 

 *

 

 

 

 

He stood leaning on the pole, with the streetlights above, his red hair glowing under it, he saw Harry in the corner and both guys nodded at each other, after they had all discussed what they would do exactly, Harry and Ron Apparated to the street that prostitutes usually stood at every night, there were surveillance and backup Aurors in every corners because there were other rentboys here too, it was unexpected to see that.

 

“This is exhausting” Ron said into the secret earpiece that Hermione had gave him. It seemed to be a Muggle contraption that would allow him and Harry to communicate when necessary, it also has a chip that would help Harry to track Ron down if Ron was in danger, Ron felt a lot safer after wearing it “The trousers are tight, my nipples are cold and more importantly, the knickers are really really getting in the way of a lot of things. Why do I have to wear it?”

 

“It’s only been 5 minutes, Ron, suck it up” Harry said to him through the earpiece and Ron sighed

 

“Are we really agreeing that I’d let him bring me to some place I don’t know and then let him do me?” Ron mumbled as he saw a man walking past him

 

“I’d follow you through the chip and I’d arrest him, just yell or say some code when you know he’s the killer” Harry said

 

“Code? What code?”

 

“I don’t know. Watermelon?” Ron suggested and he could hear Harry muffling his laugh on the other side

 

“Watermelon? Alright, just stop talking. Remember what Pansy taught you, stand like one, act like one” Harry reminded him and the Ron sighed

 

“Fine”

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

“It’s been an hour. Am I really not that hot that no one come to buy me?” Ron groaned and fixed his hair for the tenth time, it was not like he has anything else to do

 

“Don’t be dramatic, Ron” Harry mumbled back

 

“A man stared at me, clicked his tongue and walked away, Harry! He said ‘ _tsk tsk’ and walked away_! I’m an Auror, does no one know who I am?” Ron felt really frustrated, how could he go undercover if he couldn’t even lure a customer to him?

 

“Pansy did put makeup on you so you’d look kind of different” Harry answered “And glamoured you a bit, but I still think you look the same”

 

“I _know_ , but still…” He trailed off and sighed “Oh shit, someone’s coming, gotta go” Ron said and immediately fixed his posture, he opened his shirt a bit more to reveal his chest, which Pansy had even put makeup on to make it more alluring, according to her. The man was tall, and Ron couldn’t really figure it out because the street was dark, a few witnesses did say the killer was tall and looked strong, not too muscular but strong enough. This man was the same, and Ron took a deep breath before putting on the best flirty face he could do, but when the man walked up to him, the streetlights reflecting on his face, Ron’s eyes widened, his mouth fell open as he took the sight of the man in front of him

 

_It was Blaise Zabini._

 

Ron’s face went blank and he couldn’t force a word out of his throat. What was he doing here? Ron hasn’t seen him…in years, since Hogwarts, since…so long ago. The man kept his eyes on Ron and he swallowed hard

 

“Zabini, coming for a treat?” He began. Pansy taught him that, maybe he said it wrong, but he couldn’t think of anything else to say. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a red tie, he looked like he had just been released from work or something

 

“Zabini? _Blaise Zabini_? Ron! Answer me!” Harry’s whispered through the earpiece but Ron didn’t reply to him, instead he kept his gaze on Zabini

 

“Weasley, I knew that hair couldn’t be mistaken anywhere, although I must say your face is a bit different” Zabini smirked at him and lifted his eyebrow, his gaze went up and down, surveying Ron “I didn’t know you had it in you, I always thought you’d be an Auror” The git chuckled lightly when Ron flushed

 

“I like to change once in a while” His voice’s gone softer than before, since Pansy insisted that he needed to do it, he looked down to take the glamour off and looked up back at Blaise again, Hermione only changed his eye colour and made his freckles disappear, so he would still look the same “So, are we doing it or not? Because I can see a lot of men waiting for me after you” He said casually and crossed his arms over his chest. Oh Merlin he didn’t think he could do this. Why was he doing this? Oh to catch the killer, and it could be Zabini right here.

 

“How much?” Zabini asked after he turned around, there were indeed a few men but it was just Aurors faking as citizens to patrol around the street every few minutes

 

“Depends on what you want to do to me and how long you want to do it to me” Ron answered, actually he couldn’t remember what price Pansy had told him, he only remembered that Hermione had offered a number, but then Pansy fixed it because he…apparently costed higher than that

 

“How about all night, and everything” Zabini stepped closer and looked down at Ron, the git surely got higher throughout the years

 

“1000 Galleons” Harry said through the earpiece

 

“1000 Galleons” Ron repeated and watched Zabini considering it, then his hand came up to touch Ron’s jawline, the redhead flinched

 

“Let’s go then” He took Ron’s arm and they disappeared with a pop. When they got to the destination, Ron realised he was gripping on Zabini’s biceps tighter than he should be, he released it while blushing and stepped back, looking around the room

 

“Where are we?”

 

“A hotel” Zabini said, pulling him close

 

“What hotel?” Harry asked, oh he totally forgot about him “Ron! Wait there, I have to go”

 

“Go where?” Ron blurted out and Zabini stopped

 

“What?”

 

“I mean…” Ron trailed off and looked at the bed behind them “Where would we do it?”

 

“I think we have all night to decide that” Zabini smirked at him and started kissing his jawline, his hands sliding from his back down to his arse and Ron’s hands automatically came up to grab Zabini’s arm, he gasped when those strong hands began kneading his arse apart. When he nibbled on Ron’s ear, the redhead could feel the heat, maybe from him, maybe from Zabini, maybe from the room. Was the room hot? Or was it just them?

Then Zabini kissed him and Ron exploded, not literally, obviously, but he could. Because the way Zabini’s tongue slid in his mouth and the way he sucked on Ron’s lips, it made him couldn’t think straight. Maybe he had come out of the closet 4 years ago, but he has never done it before, never, _it, never._ So of course he was nervous, of course he was worried that Zabini could kill him after this, but oh how could the killer kiss this good? And didn’t the file only say that the killer took the victim into an alley and killed them right there and then? Or did he forget? Because he wasn’t paying attention back then, and he still couldn’t remember anything now when Zabini was undressing him. He wondered about the smell he was smelling, was it the cologne Zabini was wearing or was it his natural smell. Because it smelled like heaven, it smelled like parchments and ink, like cinnamon and…lavender? Whatever the smell was, it was making Ron weak at the knees and possibly very hard under his trousers. He couldn’t see, because he was closing his eyes and he was afraid that if he opened it maybe he would fall for the git, because every action, every kiss, every movement he made, it was amazing and he didn’t think he had ever been this horny before

 

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited to do this to you” Zabini whispered in his ear and licked his earlobe, the one that didn’t have his earpiece on, thank you very much.

 

“Ron!” Harry’s voice suddenly appeared in his ear and Ron opened his eyes, Zabini was now sucking in his nipple while playing with the other and Ron couldn’t help but let out a small moan

 

“ _Ron!_ ” Harry yelled and Ron flinched “ _Ron! I can hear you moaning! Get in the bathroom, I have something to tell you_ ” He ordered and it sounded like an emergency so Ron pushed Zabini off and put a finger on his lips

 

“Wait…here, I’ll be back” Ron whispered while breathing heavily and turned around to look for the bathroom

 

“There” Zabini sat down on the bed and pointed to the left, Ron nodded and walked to it. And wow he might have seen Zabini’s hard cock under his trousers or maybe it was just a very big cucumber he has under there. Ron swallowed hard and closed the bathroom door once he was in.

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“We caught the murderer” Harry beamed, he could feel Harry smiling through his voice “Auror Jeffreson saw a rentboy being dragged forcefully to an alley and that’s when I said I had to go, I was going to track you down but then I saw the guy too so I had to catch him, we ambushed him and luckily the victim is still alright, he hasn’t been able to touch him, we arrested him and some of the Aurors are about to interrogate him”

 

“So Zabini is not the killer?”

 

“No, actually…” Harry paused “I’m…back at home now because Draco called me”

 

“Why?”

 

“Er…he said…well…”

 

“Oh Merlin give me that” He heard Pansy’s voice and then he could hear the two of them whispering something before Pansy took over the earpiece

 

“It’s me” Pansy said “Well, Blaise called us right after you and Harry left, he has been in France for the last 6 years”

 

“6 years?” Ron asked “He went right after Hogwarts?”

 

“Yeah, he went with his mother and…he has been working since then, according to the chip in your ear, you’re in Viva L’Amore Hotel, it was first built 4 years ago…by Blaise, first in France, the second one has just been finished right where you are and Blaise is coming back here to check on it…today. We were going to have dinner with him but then I guess he found you”

 

“A hotel” He mumbled, the fucking git, it was _his fucking hotel, he owned the hotel_ “Why are you telling me this?”

 

“Because before he left Hogwarts, he told Draco and I that…that maybe if he goes somewhere else, he might be able to forget you” Pansy said quietly

 

“What? What do you mean by that?” Ron walked around the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror, a few bruised have even appeared on his pale skin, he touched it gently and sighed “I think I’ll Apparate from here”

 

“ _No! No, don’t do that”_ Pansy yelled

 

“Why?”

 

“He…He has been crushing on you since 8th year” Pansy trailed off “You guys were roommates, right? He didn’t want to say it because you and Hermione were still a thing back then, remember? The day after graduation day, when you guys broke up, Blaise is already in France by then. He still contacted Draco and I every few months, he said he doesn’t have any feelings for you anymore, but…I think he still likes you”

 

“And you‘re telling me this because…”

 

“Because I’ve discussed with Hermione, Harry and Draco already, we’re positive that you both like each other, Harry said you acted exactly like he did when he was obsessed over Draco, when he left, you sulked a bit too”

 

“And do I have a say in this?” Ron snapped back at her

 

“Ron…you know you want someone to hold you too” Pansy said softly “Blaise is nice, he really is, once you get to know him. And words on the street said he’s a passionate lover as well” Pansy laughed and Ron blushed

 

“I can see that” Ron tilted his head to check the marks on the side of his neck and rolled his eyes “Quite a rough one too”

 

“Aww really?” Pansy squealed “Anyway, fuck him…I mean, let him fuck you, give him a chance, alright? After doing it, go back to the Grimmauld Place, we will all have late dinner together…maybe some snacks”

 

“Actually he bought me for the whole night”

 

“ _Really?”_ Pansy beamed “Well good luck to you, see you tomorrow at lunch, Hermione will be making spaghetti. Now put the earpiece in your pocket and get out there. It’s been more than five minutes” Pansy said and then it was off, she must have turned the connection off now, he sighed and pulled out the earpiece, putting it back in his pocket, he took a long breath and walked out. Blaise was still sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked up and saw Ron, he could see his lips turning up to a small smile

 

“I thought you left” He said

 

“I was a bit nervous” He gave an excuse and walked in between Blaise’s open legs, he cupped the man’s face and sighed “I have something to tell you”

 

“Alright” Blaise’s hands came to rest on Ron’s hip and he looked up to Ron

 

“I’m not a real prostitute…I’m an Auror”

 

“No wonder, you don’t look much like a professional one to me” Blaise smirked and Ron gaped at him

 

“Excuse me, I can make a decent one if I want to” He argued “But…I was going undercover as one to catch a murderer”

 

“Oh, did the Aurors catch it?”

 

“Yeah, just a while back” Ron replied “Meeting you again after 6 years is something I never expected to happen”

 

“Meeting you again after 6 years as a rentboy isn’t exactly what I expected to happen too” Blaise laughed and Ron smacked him “So…it wasn’t real then?” His face went blank when he asked Ron the question

 

“I-…yeah” Ron answered and Blaise’s hands released Ron to rest on the bed instead, Blaise looked down and Ron could feel the disappointment in him, then Blaise just stood up and walked to the bathroom

 

“I-…you can leave, the Apparition Point is near here, when you get out of here, the elevator is on the left and you can say you’re my friend, they’ll know” Blaise said without turning back, he closed the bathroom door and Ron groaned.

 

“Fuck, what do I do?”

 

 _Do him. Do him. Do him._ He could practically hear what Pansy would say if she was here.

 

_Pansy!_

And so Ron did the only thing he could think of that moment, he remembered what Pansy said and he inhaled, then exhaled, making sure that he was ready to do this, he took off his tight trousers to reveal his black lace knickers that Pansy forced him to wear

 

“Okay, do him” Ron repeated and looked around “So now you’re naked, where would you stand?” Maybe in the middle of the room? No. Maybe lying seductively on the bed? Still no. Maybe on the table…Ron shook his head and also shook the image in his head off. What would he do if Blaise walked out now?

 

“ _Think, Ron. Think_ ” Ron whispered to himself so as not to make too much noise, he wanted to surprise Blaise when he got out. He felt so exposed wearing this, and then he saw Blaise’s big blazer on the floor, Ron smiled and picked it up, he sat down in the middle of the bed with his legs crossed, then he covered his…again…tight knickers with the blazer and waited. This should be fine.

 

 

 

 *

 

 

 

15 minutes have passed, Ron yawned and jolted when he heard the door opened. He sat straight up and fixed his hair, when Blaise came out of the room, there was only a towel wrapped around his hips, barely covering the trail of hair that led down to…

 

“ _Ron_ ” Blaise said once he spotted that Ron was still in his room, sitting on his bed, half naked “You’re still here”

 

“Hi, and yeah, I am” Ron replied and tried not to stare at Blaise’s hard and muscular abdomen, he realised when they were making out before, Blaise didn’t even take his shirt off. And tattoo

 

Blaise has a fucking dragon tattoo on his left arm, it went from his shoulder down to his elbow, it wasn’t big but it surely made him hotter

 

“Did you take a shower?” He asked, chewing on his lower lips

 

“Yeah…a cold one, to release something I’ve been holding since I met you” Blaise said and walked to the closet “I thought you’ve left by now”

 

“I thought so too” Ron replied quickly “But you bought me for the whole night, right?”

 

Blaise stopped and turned around “You said it wasn’t real”

 

“Yeah…I might have” He glanced down to his covered thighs “But the thing is…you still have me for the whole night…for free…well, maybe a breakfast or two could pay for it” He looked up at the still man before him and slowly pulled the blazer off his legs to reveal what was actually underneath it. Blaise was still standing, he didn’t even move, except for his eyes, which was roaming all over Ron’s almost naked body right now. Ron, again, remember what Pansy taught him, when she said he should play hard to get, he didn’t really have a chance to use it, no, not until now. So Ron sighed and crawled to the end of the bed and got off of it

 

“Well, if you’re not going to do anything, I guess I’ll just leave the—hmmph” Ron was cut off by the sudden attack of Blaise, he just approached him like a predator and pushed him down on the bed, kissing him like he wanted to eat Ron alive. Maybe he did. He pinned Ron’s hands down on the bed and sucked on his tongue, he then grind himself against Ron’s laced knickers and earned a moan from the redhead

 

“You’re so hot, you know that?” Blaise whispered and continued kissing him. Now Ron could even taste the wine off his tongue, why didn’t he realise that before?

 

“I can’t believe you’re wearing this” Blaise’s hand slid down and cupped Ron’s hard cock, he pulled it out and began stroking it slowly, and it was making Ron suffer

 

“Pansy…made me wear it…Aaah… _Please_ ” Ron whined, tilting his head to the side so Blaise could kiss his neck

 

“Please what?”

 

“Fuck me, would you?” Ron mumbled and with his free hand, he pulled the towel off of Blaise in a quick movement.

 

“Holy shit, really?” Ron gasped when he saw Blaise’s hard cock, leaking precome down on his abdomen, and fuck, it was so hot “Seriously? You’ve been keeping this from me for six years?” He stroked Blaise’s thick cock and watched Blaise thrusting it in Ron’s hand “Six years”

 

“Hmm, and I’m sorry” Blaise trailed his kisses down to Ron’s nipples and sucked on it hard, which made Ron whined like a little bitch, because he sure sounded like one when he made those sounds. Soon, his knickers were pulled off and he could feel magic inside of him.

 

“Of course, six years and you know how to do wandless magic as well” Ron rolled his eyes and gasped when he felt something wet touching his entrance “ _Aah fuck! What are you d-doing?_ ” His voice broke and the sensation was overtaking him when the wet thing, he assumed it was a tongue, breached inside him

 

“Do you want me to stop then?” Blaise pulled off and asked

 

“ _Oi_! Who said you could answer? Get back to it” Ron ordered and Blaise chuckled

 

“Bossy, I like it” He replied and got back to sucking on Ron’s rim, loosening it up and began jabbing inside, Ron turned into a moaning mess and he even pushed Blaise’s head so he could stick his tongue inside Ron deeper, he whined louder when a finger went inside him

 

“ _Fuck!_ ” He moaned and winced a bit at the pain

 

“Wait, have you ever done this before?”

 

“No, yes…but no” He said, breathing heavily, he has never done it, he tried, but when half of his finger got in, he pulled it out immediately m. He looked up at the ceiling and gasped when a second finger got in. Blaise licked a strike up his length and sucked on his cock while fingering him. Oh Blaise’s fingers were so much thicker and longer than his, he wondered what would his cock feel like inside Ron, could he take it? Could he—

 

“ _Aah!_ ” He wailed when the third digit was in and Blaise was hollowing his cheeks, Ron almost came, the pain was there but Ron couldn’t pay attention to it when suddenly something hit him

 

“ _Yes!_ ” He cried out, that must be the prostate thing Draco had mentioned when he had that awkward conversation with the blond 3 years ago when he asked how men do it with each other.

 

“Blaise! Just put it in” He demanded and pushed Blaise off, because or else he would come right there and then

 

“Needy” Blaise chuckled and crawled back up to kiss Ron on his lips, it was a chaste one, but Ron liked it. Then he felt the head of Blaise’s cock rubbing against his loosen and lubed entrance, he pulled Ron closer and kissed him “It’s gonna hurt” 

 

“I can take it, come on” He urged and pushed himself back to get more friction

 

“Tell me when you want me to stop” He began pushing in and Ron’s mouth fell open

 

“ _N-never_ ” He whispered and wrapped his arms around Blaise’s neck while the dark skinned man hugged his torso tightly, kissing his neck. And oh god it was huge, it was so huge, he could feel it breaching him, he could feel the hardness and he could definitely feel the pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and his jaw tightened at the intrusion, and oh why was it still pushing in? Was it _that_ long?

Ron finally opened his eyes when he felt it seated inside him

 

“See? I can take it” Ron said

 

“I can’t, give me a minute” Blaise mumbled and stayed still, maybe he was afraid he would come right there and then, Ron smiled at the thought

 

“Hmm, it’s strange, I feel full” Ron said and leaned up to kiss Blaise’s cheek “Come on, I thought you have better stamina than this” He chuckled and Blaise glared at him, then the first thrust came and Ron jolted at the sensation

 

“You prat” Ron said and the man above him smiled, he began thrusting and Ron began whining again, because it was so good and he totally regretted not doing it before. Six whole years, nothing. But maybe he was meant to lose his virginity to Blaise, he blushed at the thought

 

“ _Harder! Faster_!” He demanded, he used to overheard it when he visited Harry or Hermione’s house unexpectedly and he didn’t understand why would they yell those words out when they did it. Until now, of course, because he wanted to feel it again, the magical feeling when Blaise hit that sensitive spot inside him, and now, it was hitting him every time

 

“ _Ah fuck fuck fuck_ ” He whined, he was even scratching Blaise’s back without thinking, every thrust Blaise made was just heaven to Ron. The room was reek of sex and he could feel it, he grabbed the bedsheets and moaned loudly when Blaise increased his speed. The sound Ron made weren’t actually words anymore, it was just a bunch of strange letters combined, he couldn’t careless, not when Blaise was fucking him like an animal. He was sure the bed was shaking too, his other free hand came down to stroke his own length and Ron cried out when Blaise hit that bundle of nerve repeatedly, he didn’t miss any, Ron jerked his hips and came, he moaned loudly and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, Ron clenched his entrance and that was when Blaise just reached it too, he came inside Ron with one last thrust and still insisted on thrusting in a few more times before pulling it out and collapsing down next to Ron on the bed. Ron was still on his back, staring blankly at the ceilings with not a single thought in his mind besides how good that orgasm was. Then he turned sideway to look at Blaise, who was apparently staring at him the whole time, he blushed. But then Blaise kissed him softly on the lips and he blushed even more, the next thing he knew Blaise was casting wandless cleaning charm on him again

 

“Oh stop showing off, will you?” He laughed and turned his back to Blaise, then the git proceeded to pulled him in until his bare arse touched Blaise’s soft cock

 

“Sleep?” Blaise kissed the nape of his neck and buried his nose in his hair, Ron felt his cheeks reddened, he nodded and mumbled a small “Yeah”

 

“Hmm, let me hold you then” Blaise planted a few more kisses on his shoulder blade and Ron intertwined his free hand with the hand Blaise was wrapping around Ron’s torso, he smiled

 

“You have me for the whole night”

 

“And how much can I have you for a year?” Blaise snorted

 

“A whole year?”

 

“Maybe from now until the moment we both die” Blaise whispered and Ron blushed

 

“That’s bit far to worry about, right?”

 

“I don’t just come back from France to fuck with a guy I’ve been helplessly in love with for the past 7 years, you know”

 

“Oh…” Ron’s lips curled up into a smile “Well then, the price can be arranged, maybe a few dates, a few meals, a few more kisses” He turned his face around to see Blaise’s beautiful grey eyes and gave him a lopsided grin, then Blaise kissed his lips

 

“Yeah, and maybe a ring can seal the deal” Blaise faked a cough while saying the word ‘ring’ and Ron beamed. Maybe it was fast, sure, but he has never felt anything so strong before, he didn’t even feel scared, he felt rather excited and hopeful, perhaps he has like Blaise all along, perhaps—

 

“Are you serious?” Ron gasped when he felt Blaise’s cock hardening up behind him “Really?”

 

“Kissing you got me like this, you have to pay for it” Blaise smiled and grind the length against his arse “It’s fine, we can deal with it tomorrow”

 

“Hmm, a promise then, don’t break it” Ron yawned and closed his eyes

 

“I never break my promise. I promised Draco and Pansy I’d come back 6 years after Hogwarts if I still love you, 10 years if I don’t, turned out, I still do”

 

“Why 10 years?”

 

“Because they expect me to come home with a partner by then” Blaise replied, still kissing his shoulder

 

“And you didn’t?”

 

“No, never had anyone serious, every guy I met, it just didn’t feel right. They are not you. And when I see you under that streetlights, I had hoped it wasn’t you, so I could deny the feeling again and go back to France, but then I saw you, and I regretted even hoping that at all, because when I kissed you, I feel like I could explode” Blaise explained quietly

 

“I feel the same” Ron whispered

 

“Sleep” Blaise said and buried his face in Ron’s hair, hugging him tighter

 

“You’re a cuddler, I’m surprise”

 

“I’m sure you’ll be surprised more in the future” Blaise smiled behind him “Do you know what Viva L’Amore means?”

 

“No, what is it?”

 

“May love live forever”

 

“A cuddler and a sap, figures” Ron rolled his eyes and laughed “Come on, let’s sleep, Hermione’s making spaghetti tomorrow and Pansy’s gonna be angry if we’re late”

 

“Hmm, goodnight Ron”

 

“Night, Blaise” Blaise nodded and turned the light off wandlessly, again, Ron kissed Blaise’s knuckle and the both of them went to sleep. Going undercover might not be that bad then, his dick wasn’t cut off and at least he wasn’t killed, but maybe his heart was stolen by someone he had never expected to fall for at first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @fxlowern for coming up with the name for the hotel lmao  
> I hope you guys love this, leave a comment if you want to, I’d love to read it xoxo


End file.
